All Because Of a Will
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: What happens when Seto is forced to marry his worst childhood enemy, thanks to a will left by his step-father.


By the one the only the misstress of anime, the queen of men, one of the sexyest women alive....... Egypt Kaiba

**Egypt:** Thank you, thank you, now being one of the sexest women I only have one very lucky man that really gets to know what kind of freak I'm in bed..Smiles sexy and growls

**Crowd:** Ahhh damn!!!..... one person He's a lucky Mother Fuker

**Egypt**: Yes, yes Seto Kaiba is a lucky person!! I also don't own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

All Because Of a Will

Author: Egypt

Summary: What happens when Seto is forced to marry his worst childhood enemy, thanks to a will left by his step-father.

* * *

When a limo appeared in front of Domino High the students didn't think much of it, until two girls stepped out of them. Students whispered to themselves, one of the girls with long brown hair and blue eyes looked just like Seto Kaiba, and the other with long black hair, brown skin and green eyes looked plain creepy.

_God, can they stare at us anymore? _ The creepy one thought to her friend.

_Get use to it, I think they are looking at me anyway, remeber I'm the nicer one_

_How the hell are you so preppy Serenity with all this?_

_It's my nature Raven_

_Nature my ass_

They stopped in the office to get their class schedules and tried to find their first class.

"Come on Seren what room is it?"

"Room 909"

"909, really in a school with six floors" Raven took the paper out of her hands she looked at it then narrowed her green eyes at Serenity in a death glare.

"What?" she asked

"It's room 606 not 909 baka"

"Hey-"

Serenity was cut short when she ran into someone.

"Ow that hurt" Serenity opened her eyes she faced someone with chocolate brown eyes and almost white hair. The boy stood up and helped Serenity

"Thank you.." Serenity stared at him

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura"

"Thank you Ryou"

The other girl cleared her throat to catch the twos attention

"Seren come on thanks to you we're never going to find room 606"

"Room 606?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah you know where that is?"

"Follow me I'm in that class"

The pair walked behind him until they reached a room. The class looked at the girls never before that they had a girl who's skin was dark like that or a girl that looked like Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning mister Bakura you late" the teacher turned to the girls "And you two must be our new students." She faced the class; "Class please meet Serenity and Raven Tadachi tell us about yourselves"

Serenity walked up "Hi I'm Serenity but you can call me Serena and I like duel Monsters, singing, writing, and dancing"

A hand in the class went up, Serenity pointed to the blonde boy.

"Are you the famous singer Marina?"

"No, but I get that all the time we must be lond lost twins or something"

Raven took her turn "I'm Raven I also like Duel monsters, computers, singing and writing"

Again a hand went up "Where are you from?"

"We're were born in Japan but we came from America"

Joey was drooling over Serenity when he saw someone out the corner of his eye.

"Hey guys look at Kaiba" the gang looked at the back towards Seto Kaiba his eyes were wide and white knuckles gripped the desk.

"Miss Serenity you can sit next to Mr. Wheeler and Miss Raven you can sit next to Mr. Kaiba, boys please raise you hands"

Yugi watched as the girls' faces changed at the sound of Kaiba's name, Serenity's looked like one of happiness and Raven had a look of hatred on her face.

After the first class the group saw Serenity in every class, but did not see Raven. Serenity making fast friends with the group told them she was in all the specal classes.

"Poor girl even she doesn't need that jerk Kaiba in all her classes" Joey moaned

Yugi for a split second saw Serenity's face change to look like she was considering to punch Joey unfortunately everyone else saw it too.

"Hey Serenity what's up with you?" Tea asked

"No..Nothing forget it" and she ran towards the roof of the school, they followed her but when they got there they couldn't find her.

"Hey where is she?"

"Wait what that sound?"

Everyone heared two people talking when they peeked it was Raven and Serenity.

"Rav how can I face him?" Serenity cried in her hands

"Girl just talk to him it has been six years already, and he is you twin brother"

"Yeah but Seto will hate me for leaving"

"No he will not you where adopted, you did not run away remeber that"

Serenity stopped crying and smiled "You should take you own advise"

Raven stopped her pacing and looked at her "What?"

"I mean your his fiance and yet you hate him and ran away"

Raven's dark face got darker as her anger grew but kept her voice calm

"That's different your family I'm just some ophan that got paired up with the luckest bastard alive"

Serenity faced Raven then turned a shade paler she froze and pointed behind Raven.

"What?"

Yugi and co. thought they where found out but Serenity was facing and pointing in the other direction they looked to find who had caused Serenity to pale they paled along with her at the sight of the person.

"Lucky bastard am I?"


End file.
